


Une Autre Option

by storm_of_sharp_things



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: It's French, M/M, Multi, disappointing the duolingo owl, learning another language, the most wince-inducing french phrase in popular culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Nash has been trying (and failing miserably) to learn French. He thinks he's hit on another way...
Relationships: Arthur/Eames/Nash (Inception)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	Une Autre Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/gifts).



> a little drabble for fic-wife flos!

“Nash,” Arthur sighed, putting down his notebook. “You don’t really want to learn French.”

Nash put his chin up. “Yes, I do. I just asked you for help, after all.”

Arthur gave him a look, but Nash had been practicing and managed to hold his gaze without flinching. Much.

“I’ve seen the messages from the Duolingo owl, Nash. It despairs of you.” Arthur tilted his head. “You’ve even gotten to the stage where it tells you, oh so sadly, that it knows its messages are useless and so it’s going to stop sending them.” Arthur folded his hands in his lap. “Duolingo, the world’s naggiest app, has given up on you. What the hell do you want _me_ to do?”

Nash had been practicing this line in his head all day long, and he opened his mouth, then paused.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “If this is going to be some attempt at _voulez-vous coucher avec moi_ I will cut you, Nash.”

Nash grinned. “It wasn’t, but it can be...”

Arthur stood up quickly. “Don’t you dare,” he ordered as Nash opened his mouth again. “I don’t even want to hear how you’ll mangle it.”

“Then teach me better.” Nash was triumphant at the indecision on Arthur’s face right up to the moment he felt Eames’ hands settle onto his shoulders from behind.

“Our lad means ‘teach him in bed,’ I think,” Eames chuckled. “Isn’t that what you’ve been muttering under your breath all day? _Apprends-moi le français au lit?”_

Arthur winced at his accent. “Stop. Please. God. I promise I’ll teach you both, if you’ll just stop.”

“ _Au lit?”_ Nash pressed, knowing what the pronunciation, ow-LEE, was going to do to Arthur.

Eames snickered in his ear as Arthur winced. _“Oui, mon amour,”_ Eames added. “Teach us your sexy Continental ways in bed.” He laughed and dragged Nash out of the room as Arthur went for his gun.


End file.
